The heart
by Zedax
Summary: Maylene, was forgotten and lost. That was until she beat Ceil ass. One-shot


A story is one and a story is all. But not the average story this is at all. This is the real story the one and only. The story of Maylene the assassin maid.

Maylene walked through the corridor. Her rounded glasses, gleaming off the lights from above. A feather brush in one hand and a mop in the other. Today she would clean the entire Phantomhive mansion.

Her frilly maid uniform was swaying with each step, her hat bobbed up and down with her red hair. A smile was on her face; both Ceil and Sebastian had gone to town to research the other toys different companies had brought out.

You see Ceil Phantomhive is a famous toy maker and designer, he owned the entire estate. And Sebastian was Ceil, ever faithful butler. Unfortunately Maylene had a lover's crush on Sebastian and whenever he was even in the same house (mansion) as her. She would be a total and complete klutzes.

But today he wasn't in the house and today she would get through the entire house without a single problem, or so she thought. She continued to walk down the corridor, and opened the door to the main dining room.

The room was grand with gold and an expensive oak tables and chairs. With a tall candle in the middle. But she wouldn't be fooled, the dust lurked in the corners. She was about to jump at one on of the corners with the feather duster clutched in her hand and a battle cry from her mouth. Before she tripped over the Italian imported rug on the ground, she landed on her stomach with a huff and looked down sadly.

Before she was a maid, before she was a Klutzes, before she followed the orders of a child younger than her (Master Ceil). She was one of the greatest assassins of her time, grace and power. Beauty was on her side.

She wanted every single day to, gather her wits and go against the evil Master Ceil. She didn't want to leave this job but she did want a couple of days off. Just so she could get back onto her feet. To become the grace and brilliants that we're in her nature.

She stood up, but this time. She had her shoulders slumped and her head bowed. She couldn't do this anymore; she needed to stand up to the young master. That's exactly what should will do. When the master and Sebastian got home of course. Until then, the house must be cleaned.

With new found confidence Maylene, stood straight and continued to clean the massive estate from cleaning the wall to cleaning and ironing the laundry. Bardroy (the manors chief) was once again trying to cook meat but ended up burning down the kitchen sink and Finnian was watering the garden. And drowned half the plants.

But never the less, Maylene continued her job. And surprisingly finished early. The red headed girl, stood on top of the grand stair case in the entry of the mansion. It was clean, with nothing broken. Maylene blew a sigh of relief.

Ceil, had not yet arrived back at the manor. And Maylene guessed that he wouldn't be back for another hour or so. So the young women scurried off to her room to finally clean the only thing she had wanted to clean from the start. Her sniper, She bounded into her room, she took of her rounded glasses, and her sight immediately changed. Her glasses that limited her eye sight, where placed on the tabled as Maylene looked around.

Maylene didn't have normal eye sight you see. She could see further away than anyone else. Unfortunately that also affected her close up vision and sometimes got her distracted by things a mile away.

But also her eye sight came to an advantage, for she did not need a scope for her sniper. And she was the best gun women in the world. And probably of the man part too. She opened her closet. Her weapons laid neatly against the walls.

He hand was in front of her, ready to grab the weapon of her choosing, but then something just had to happen. Ceils voice rang around the mansion, bouncing off the walls.

"All of you, come to the fencing room, NOW!" a huff escaped Maylenes mouth once again as she closed the doors to the snipers and walked over to her glasses. She placed them over her eyes, and started to walk towards the fencing room.

Meylene walked slowly at first, but when she reached the third corridor she started to speed up. Wouldn't want to keep the young master waiting. Was the thought the flashed through her mind.

So with a skip , a hop, a jump and a small tumble. She stood in front of the fencing room door. She could hear Ceil, making grunts and complaints and Sebastian trying to calm him down. The Evil master was, in a nut shell, obnoxious.

Maylene opened the grand wooden doors to the fighting room, and what she saw next was a sight for the devil. Finnian was hidden in a corner, shaking in fear. He had tears rolling down is pale cheeks and his blond hair messed up in a wind blown fashion, his skin glistened with hot sweat.

Then Bardroy, was panting and sweating even more then finnian. He had cuts and bruises covering his exposed arms and face.

Sebastian was standing next to Ceil, who in turn was smirking and had an evil tinkle in his eyes. He enjoyed seeing this, people in pain.

Ceil, continued to smirk for a moment more then turned to Maylene. A fencing sword held in his hand, was raised and pointed to Maylenes forehead.

"Young master" Maylene asked with question. She could almost feel a giant red question mark in the air, floating about the room.

"Fight me" the words came from Ceil mouth as he swang the sword at Maylene. Maylene in turned jumped back. And fell to the floor.

"Young Mater, what... what is the meaning of this" Maylene yelped as she landed flat on her bottom. Sebastian had an alarmed look in his eyes. His face twisted in question. "I order you to fight me. For I must see, if the servants of the Mansion are worthy enough to protect me" Ceil said with a growl.

"Young Master, Maylene is but a lady. A Female she would not be able to fight back" The words flew from Sebastian's mouth. And they stang at Maylene.

A look of thought, went along Ceil face. "I guess you're right" Ceil said as he lowered his sword, he turned around and moved away. Maylene had a look of sadness, but it soon faded. A new look, one that hadn't been there for a couple of long years.

Maylene with swift and grace, almost danced to her feet. And smashed her foot into the back of Ceil head. He stumbled forward. Not even Sebastian had seen that coming. Ceil stopped stumbling and turned his head. "If that is how it is" were the last words before, he ran around and towards Maylene. During the whole or deal. Maylenes glasses had flown off and now lay cracked and forgotten on the ground.

The fight was splendid, but Maylene was winning. Ceil pushed harder but he was losing as the fight went on.

The battle finally ended when, Maylene got board and pushed Ceil to the floor. " I win" a smirk and a laughed escape Maylenes mouth. She won against the Evil Young Master.

Ceil, laid on the floor, and was grunting in pain. You Would've expected Sebastian to run over to Ceil and help him. But instead, he smirked as he went to Maylenes forgotten glasses. Maylene was completing a small victory dance. He walked over to Maylene and smirked as he leaned in, he was in millimetres of her face. Which by this point looked like a tomato.

He brought his fingers up to her face, her glasses held carefully between his slender fingers. He placed the glasses upon her nose. And whispered "You just proved my theory, Woman always win a fight" with that he kissed her.

To say rainbows of happiness sprouted from Maylenes thoughts, were a understate meant. But to keep safe, lets say they lived happily ever after.


End file.
